Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intelligent door lock systems, and more particularly to, intelligent door lock systems with secure communications using audio for intelligent door lock system set up in combination with RF for extending range and consuming lower power.
Description of the Related Art
Door lock assemblies often include deadbolts. Typically such an assembly included a latch which is depressed during closure of the door and, with substantially complete closure, extends into a recess of the door strike. Such a latch by itself is often easy to improperly depress-release by an unauthorized person, with a card-type element or even a pry bar. Also the outer knob assembly can be torqued off with a wrench to gain access to the mechanism and thereby to the room closed by the door. Deadbolts are not as susceptible to these unauthorized activities. Doors having deadbolts typically use a latch mechanism. This is because (1) the latch holds the door snug against rattling whereas the deadbolt by necessity must have clearance between it and the strike plate recess edges (but because of the clearance, the door can rattle), and (2) the latch automatically holds the door shut since it is only momentarily depressed during door closure from its normally extended condition and then extends into a door strike recess when the door is fully closed.
Except in rare devices where the deadbolt is operated by an electrical solenoid, the deadbolt, to be effective, must be manually thrown by a person inside the room or building, or if the deadbolt is actuatable by an external key, the person leaving the room or building must purposely engage the deadbolt by a key as the person leaves. However, if a person forgets to so actuate the deadbolt, either manually with an inner hand turn when inside, or by a key outside, an intruder need only inactivate the latch mechanism in order to gain unauthorized entry. Motel and hotel rooms often do not even have a key actuated deadbolt and thus are particularly susceptible to unauthorized entry and theft when the person is not in the room.
In recent years, mechanisms were developed to enable retraction, i.e. Inactivation, of the deadbolt simultaneously with the latch for quick release even under panic exit conditions. But to lock the door still required manual actuation of the deadbolt with the inner hand turn or a key on the outside.
In one door lock assembly a deadbolt is shift able between an extended lock position and a retracted position and means for shifting the deadbolt from the extended position to the retracted position which is characterized by biasing means for applying a bias on the deadbolt toward the extended lock position; restraining means for restraining the deadbolt in the retracted position against the bias of the biasing means and being actuatable to release the deadbolt to enable the biasing means to shift the deadbolt to the extended lock position; and trigger means. For actuating the restraining means to release the deadbolt and thereby allow the biasing means to shift the deadbolt to the extended lock position.
Such a door lock assembly is for use in a door frame and thus the invention extends to the door lock assembly of the present invention in cooperation with a door frame.
Some deadbolt locks are automatically actuated with closure of the door, the deadbolt being mechanically actuated to the extended lock position. The deadbolt in its retracted position is spring-biased toward the extended lock position, but is retained in a cocked condition by a deadbolt restraining and releasing device which is trigger actuatable to activate the deadbolt into its locked condition. The trigger mechanism may have a portion that protrudes from the door to engage the door strike of the door frame upon closure of the door, thereby causing the deadbolt to be released and shifted to the locked condition. The protruding portion of the trigger mechanism can also serve to hold the door snug against rattling.
In another door lock assembly for a hinged door and cooperative with a door strike of a door frame, a deadbolt is provided mounting in the door. The dead bolt is shift able between a retracted non-lock position and an extended lock position. It includes a manually operable device for shifting the deadbolt from the extended lock position to the retracted non-lock position. A biasing device applies a bias on the deadbolt toward the extended lock position. A restraining device is biased into a restraining relationship with the deadbolt in the retracted position. This restrains the deadbolt in the retracted position against the bias of the biasing device. A trigger releases a restraining means when the trigger is actuated and includes a protruding portion for engaging a door strike for actuating the trigger. A door strike includes a surface to engage and depress the trigger protruding portion for actuation of the trigger and release of the deadbolt restraining means, and includes an opening to receive the deadbolt when extended.
The use of electronic systems for the control and operation of locks is becoming increasingly common. The present invention is directed to an arrangement that permits the electronic and manual control of the lock operation to be separated to allow manual operation of the lock independently of the electronic drive system for the lock. The lock of the present invention is useful in situations where an electronic controller is temporarily unavailable, for example where a controller has been lost, misplaced or damaged.
There are currently some electronic deadbolt lock arrangements. In one device, a lock has a bolt movable between locked and unlocked conditions. The lock has a manual control device that serves to operate the lock between locked and unlocked conditions. A power drive is coupled by a transmission to the manual control device. The lock is operated between the locked and unlocked conditions in response to operation of the power drive. A transmission mechanism couples the manual control device and the power drive, whereby the lock moves between the locked and unlocked conditions. The transmission mechanism is operable to decouple the power drive from the manual control means to enable the lock to be operated by the manual control device independently of the power drive.
A traditional security system consists of a plurality of intrusion sensors located at each secured opening, such as doors and windows. As a rule, the sensors are magnetically operated switches. When the door or window is closed, these switches are held closed. In a supervised system all the switches are connected in series, then connected to a control unit. If one or more switches open or the interconnecting wire is cut, the break in the circuit is detected by the local unit and an alarm condition is reported.
A non-supervised system, which is seldom used, uses switches which are open when the secured door or window is closed. The switches close when the opening is breached. This completes a circuit which is detected by the control unit and an alarm occurs. If the wire to the switches is cut before an intrusion occurs, it is not detected since the circuit simply remains open.
Other types of intrusion sensors such as infrared, microwave, and ultrasonic motion detectors, or photobeams (electric eye), can also be used. Each sensor contains a relay which is energized when no intrusion is occurring. If an intrusion is detected or the internal power supply fails, the relay becomes deenergized and its contacts open breaking the circuit (in a supervised system) to signal an alarm.
Presently, one application in which motion sensors are utilized is in providing security alarms for fixed residential and commercial structures. Characteristic of many of the motion sensors that are used in such applications is that the sensors use the Doppler principle to detect motion. Such sensors transmit a radio wave that has a particular frequency into the area of interest and objects in the area of interest reflect the transmitted radio wave to produce a reflected radio wave. The sensors receive the reflected radio wave and process or analyze the reflected radio wave to determine if an object is moving in the area of interest. If an object, such as a door, is stationary, the reflected radio wave that is received by the sensor will have a frequency that is equal to the frequency of the transmitted radio wave. If, however, an object is moving in the area of interest, the reflected radio wave that is received by the sensor will have a frequency that is shifted to either a higher or lower frequency relative to the frequency of the transmitted radio wave. This frequency shift is commonly referred to as a Doppler shift. If the Doppler shift is to a higher frequency, the object is moving towards the sensor. Conversely, if the Doppler shift is to a lower frequency, the object is moving away from the sensor.
Further characteristic of many of the motion sensors used in security systems associated with fixed residential and commercial structures is that the sensors are capable of detecting motion that occurs at a significant distance from the sensor. Typically, this long range capability is achieved by utilizing high power circuitry to produce a radio wave that can carry over a long distance. High power circuitry can be utilized in such applications because fixed residential and commercial structures typically can provide power to the motion sensor from a power grid that is capable of providing the needed power. Further, fixed commercial structures are also capable of housing generators and/or the large batteries or banks of batteries that provided the needed power if the connection to the power grid is accidentally or purposely severed.
Characteristic of many of the motion sensors used in security systems associated with fixed residential and commercial structures is that the sensors are intended to be fixed in place or rarely moved from one location to another location. As a consequence, many of these sensors are large and/or heavy.
In one door intrusion detection system electric wave-based technology is used, with, a sensor device that outputs a reference spectrum diffusion signal generated from a reference clock signal through a transmission leakage transfer passage. The sensor device correlates a spectrum diffusion signal received by a reception leakage transfer passage with the reference spectrum diffusion signal having a delay corresponding to a measurement distance of an intruding object to obtain a correlation signal. The sensor device detects the intruding object when a fluctuation in the signal level of the correlation signal is equal to or larger than a preset value.
Alarm systems balance the requirements of minimizing false alarms against minimizing detection failures. It is desirable to minimize false alarms to reduce the associated nuisance and costs and to minimize detection failures to maintain the deterrent and detection value of the alarm system.
Alarm detection techniques include various switches, motion detectors, glass-break detectors, vibration detectors, infrasound detectors and other techniques.
These techniques do not discern the detected activity of an intruder from other detected activities. In fact, the relatively infrequent occurrence of intruder activity results in a high potential for false alarms.
Because present day detectors do not discern intruders from occupants, alarm systems have made the assumption that occupants will modify their behavior to prevent false alarms. The frequent occurrence of false alarms has proven this assumption to be incorrect. Statistics from the public sector and intruder alarm industry indicate that more than 99% of intruder alarm responses may be false and attributed to occupants.
This high rate of false alarms is costly to alarm owners, monitoring companies, and police authorities. Such statistics also indicate that alarm systems fail to detect some 30% of intruder occurrences. However, alarm systems are considered to be effective in preventing intrusions attributed to deterrence. Locations with intruder alarm systems exhibit significantly fewer intrusions than locations without alarm systems.
There is a need to provide a deadbolt that can be retrofitted to an existing door with secure communication to a mobile device. There is further need for a deadbolt that can be locked or unlocked electronically, automatically, and remotely, with secure communication to a mobile device. There is a need for an intelligent door lock system where a position of a drive shaft, coupled to a dead bold, is used to detect if the dead bold, lock, is locked, unlocked, a depth of the dead bold travel and the like, with secure communication to a mobile device. There is a further need for an intelligent door lock system where the drive shaft is repositioned in an absolute state, with secure communication to a mobile device. There is a further need for an intelligent door lock system where the a positioning sensing device is positioned on a drive shaft, or an element coupled to the drive shaft, and a rotation of the drive shaft, along a Z axis, provides information relative as to whether someone has used a key, the ring, lock picking and the like, with secure communication to a mobile device.